


if only i could hold you

by midnightsnacks



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Firsts, Fluff, Getting Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsnacks/pseuds/midnightsnacks
Summary: betty/archie slowly falling in love through firsts





	1. Chapter 1

_ when they met, archie quickly became betty’s first friend, they became inseparable so fast that it may have been a bit alarming; they could hardly stand a minute without each other. _

“Why does science homework have to take so long?” Betty complained, letting her folder fall onto her stomach. She was laying back on her bed, sprawled out like an octopus, which didn’t leave Archie a lot of room but he managed. Even if he was falling off the edge.

“Don’t ask me. I would never do science homework.” Archie said, only half-joking. He looked over at the worksheet Betty had been working on and made a face. Betty rolled her eyes but found herself laughing anyway. Archie could always make her laugh, he’d always had that ability. 

“I know that, but some of us have a very strict mother to please.” Betty pointed out and Archie nodded because he knew what she meant. Alice Cooper was not an easy woman to handle. That’s why Betty liked hanging out at Archie’s house, but today after Archie had walked her home they had just stayed. 

“Yeah, but forget that. We’ve never let Alice Cooper stop us from having an adventure.” Archie said, nudging Betty’s shoulder with his own from where he lay beside her. He was still slowly slipping off the edge so Betty grabbed his arm to keep him steady.

“You’re right about that. So, where does our adventure lead us today?” Betty asked, tilting her head to look over at Archie who pretended to mull it over. Betty already knew what he was going to say.

“How about Pop’s?” Archie suggested, like they didn’t go there just about every day. Like they didn’t always share a strawberry milkshake over the table. 

Some things just never changed. “That’s the best idea you have had all day.” Betty said with a smile, and she let go of his arm as she said so, letting him fall off the edge of her bed.

He fell, an unceremonious thunk sounding through her room when he hit the ground. Betty looked down at him, biting her lip to keep from laughing. “Oops.” 

“You’re gonna pay for that.” Archie said with a groan, and Betty raised her eyebrows. “Literally, you’re buying our milkshake.”

“And here I was thinking that you were a gentleman.” Betty said, looking down at him with a shake of her head.

_ so really it was a given that he became her first best friend soon after they met. _

“Mrs. Andrews told me that Archie wasn’t feeling well and she was letting him sleep in.” Betty said when Kevin asked her where Archie was. 

“Great, now can we talk about the heart shaped elephant in the room?” Kevin asked, setting down his lunch tray on their table. Betty’s eyes flickered up to Kevin and then back down to her food. She pushed her fork against the mashed potatoes on her tray.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Betty said, tilting her head to the side. She really didn’t want to think about her feelings towards Archie. It was just too complicated to put into words.

“Sure you do. You like him. And frankly, I think he likes you too.” Kevin said and Betty sat up, glancing around them for passersby.

“Keep it down. Look, Kevin, we are just friends.” Betty said, shrugging her shoulders. “That’s probably all we will ever be. I’m okay with that.” 

“You shouldn’t have to settle, Betty. Just talk to him, okay?” Kevin said, and Betty shook her head with wide eyes. She startled when Veronica showed up at their table with Jughead in tow.

“Talk to who?” Veronica asked, sidling up next to Betty. Betty shot her a smile, feeling awfully uncomfortable with everyone’s eyes on her.

“Nobody, it’s nothing.  _ Really. _ ” Betty, looked over at Jughead who shot her a thumbs up before diving into his burgers.

Veronica didn’t take the bait so easily, and she knocked shoulders with Betty. “Boy trouble, B? I can help out, you know?”

Betty looked over at Veronica, a little surprised, before she realized Veronica didn’t know they were talking about Archie. Archie who swooned over Veronica. Veronica who flirted with Archie almost everyday. 

Betty felt invisible. Archie never looked at her that way.

“That’s okay.” Betty said, laughing when Jughead made a disgusted face.

“Who needs boys when you can have cheeseburgers?” Jughead said, holding up the remains of his burger. Betty really wished she felt the same.

_ after that, archie was the first person she walked with to school. and it quickly became an every day ordeal. _

“Come on, Archie. We are going to be late.” Betty said, tugging on his hand as they walked along the road.

“We are never late, Betty.” Archie argued, allowing himself to be pulled along. He was grinning the whole while and Betty tried to ignore how that made her heart flutter. Whenever Archie smiled it seemed to fill his whole face with happiness. It was a brilliant view.

“What if today is the first time?” Betty asked, dropping Archie’s hand to fiddle with her ponytail. She looked over at him, and he was already staring back at her.

“What?” Betty asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious. She wondered if she had picked a good outfit. She looked down at herself, finding that she was just wearing the regular sweater and jeans she almost always wore.

“You’re such a worry wart. I was just going to say that your ponytail always looks perfect.” Archie said, before leaning into her space and tugging the hair tie out. “Now, I’m not so sure.”

“Arch!” Betty exclaimed, reaching up to touch her hair. It fell down around her shoulders in a way that Betty was sure looked horribly ugly.

Archie was frozen, staring at her and Betty dropped her hands to fiddle with a loose string on her sweater. “That bad?” She asked, reaching forward to pry her hair tie out of Archie’s fingers.

Archie shook his head. “It looks really pretty actually.” He said, his smile appearing on his face again. “Betty Cooper without the ponytail, huh. I kinda like it.” Archie said before continuing to walk.

Betty touched her fingers to her hair, her legs refusing to move for a moment. She shook her head to clear her confusion. She threw her hair back up and raced to catch up with Archie again.

_ archie was also her first lab partner _

“Don’t mix that.” Betty said, as Archie picked up two random beakers. One had something red in it and the other had something green in it. Their teacher was still explaining the lab but Betty was pretty sure they weren’t supposed to be mixing anything.

“But they’re meant to be together. They make Christmas, Betty.” Archie said, and Betty rolled her eyes at that. 

“That’s not logical.” Betty told Archie, who elbowed her in the side. It was gentle but it still shoved Betty just a little and she knocked her hip into the table. The groups near them looked over and Betty felt her cheeks flush.

“You’re causing a ruckus.” Archie said with a faux disappointed shake of his head and Betty tried not to laugh, which only led to some hiccuped laughs and undignified snorts.

“Alright, I’m mixing it.” Archie said, and before Betty could stop him, he had mixed the two liquids. Betty watched in horror as the beaker began to overflow. 

“Oh my god.” Betty slapped a hand over her mouth, reaching for some paper towels but it was already everywhere. “I’m running away, you were never my lab partner.”

“It’s not fun until you get caught anyway.” Archie said with a chuckle but Betty shook her head. 

“Nobody’s ever said that. Also that wasn’t even worth it!” Betty told him.

“I think it was.” Archie said, shooting Betty a smile.

“Betty! Archie! Hall, right now!”

_ archie was even her first kiss _

“Look, my mom takes holiday’s very seriously, alright?” Betty said as Archie took a step into their house. It was like Christmas had thrown up all over their living room.

“I know, I’m pretty used to this.” Archie said, dodging a string of lights above his head as he made his way into the kitchen. It wasn’t much better in there.

“But it’s extra bad this year. I don’t know what my mother was thinking.” Betty said, shaking her head. She resisted the urge to cover her face out of embarrassment.

“I mean, it’s not  _ so _ bad. It’s kinda charming?” Archie offered, leaning against the kitchen table as Betty sat down in a seat.

“A Christmas tree is charming. This is disgusting.” Betty said with a frown, trying her best to ignore Archie’s broad smile. 

“I think you’re being a little harsh.” Archie said with a small laugh, he fixed his eyes on the ceiling. When he didn’t look back down, Betty curiously cast her eyes towards the ceiling as well.

Floating right above their heads was some mistletoe. 

Betty felt her cheeks redden and she ducked her head, quickly looking away. Half of her hoped that Archie would forget about it, that they could continue talking and eventually go watch that zombie movie Archie wouldn’t stop talking about. The other half of her wanted Archie to feel the way she did, to grab her and kiss her already. Betty was so conflicted and caught up in her thoughts that it took her a second to register the hand now cupping her chin.

Betty startled for a moment before quickly recovering. She slowly tilted her head up and sure enough Archie was much closer now and Betty couldn’t help how her eyes widened and her lips parted. In surprise but maybe in anticipation too.

“It’s sort of tradition.” Archie said, his eyes flickering up to the mistletoe and then back down to Betty and Betty nodded because, yes, tradition, that’s what it was. Tradition and nothing more, something silly, not anything real.

“Yeah.” Betty agreed with the slightest of nods. She held her breath, waiting for what felt like an eternity for Archie to  _ move _ , dammit, and he finally did. Betty felt herself tense up, she didn’t know what to do or what to say. She didn’t know if she could handle a kiss that meant nothing.

Archie moved in closer and Betty could feel his gaze on her lips but she noticed a shift and when Archie finally broke the distance between them his kiss fell on her cheek. It was just a little closer to her mouth than what would be considered appropriate, but it was just a half-kiss really. 

Betty couldn’t tell if she was sad or relieved, either way when Archie pulled away she instantly missed the warmth of his breath and the freckles on his nose that weren’t quite as visible from far away. Betty tried to breathe, the kiss Archie had left still lingering on her skin as if it would be ingrained there permanently.

“You know, maybe the decorations aren’t so bad.” Betty finally said when she felt like she was able to talk again without tripping over her words. She managed a small shrug, still feeling tense.

Archie threw his head back and laughed and Betty found a smile was quickly making its way onto her lips. “See? I told you.”

Betty watched him laugh, watched the part of his lips and listened to that pleasing melodious sound. She wondered what it all meant.

_ he was the first boy she really liked. like liked. _

“No, it’s not like that V. Please, just give me a chance to explain.” Betty raced to catch up to Veronica who was quickly clacking away on her expensive heels.

“Explain what? You don’t have to explain anything. I get it, okay, I just don’t know why you felt like you had to lie to me.” Veronica said, whirling around on her heels. Betty had to stop herself from stumbling right onto her.

“I didn’t lie, I just didn’t know how to tell you. It’s not a big deal, it’s not like anything’s ever going to happen.” Betty said, cursing herself for talking to Kevin about the stupid mistletoe half-kiss. 

“Well, we are best friends. I’m sorry if I expected you to tell me the important things in your life. Look, whatever, honestly Betty I’m not mad. But if I’d known you liked him, I wouldn’t have kissed him.” Veronica said, and her eyes were kind but her words were making Betty’s head spin.

“You kissed Archie?” Betty asked, unable to process anything else. Unable to think about anything else. God, Betty should’ve seen this coming and yet she felt like a sneaky dodgeball had hit her right in the face.

“Yes, but I didn’t know you liked him.” Veronica said, and Betty almost threw up when she saw Archie standing a couple of feet away with furrowed eyebrows.

“What?” He asked and Betty wasn’t sure if he had heard anything but there was a huge chance he had heard  _ everything. _

“I’ve-I’ve got to go.” Betty said, and she ran through the hall as fast as her legs would take her, pretending she didn’t hear Veronica and Archie calling after her.

_ she even thought that maybe, he was her first love _

“Just leave me alone. Please.” Betty said, and more out of frustration than anger she threw a shoe at her bedroom door. “I don’t want to talk.”

“I get it, but if you need anyone-”

“I know Kevin, I know.” Betty said, and her voice grew quiet but she knew Kevin could still hear it. “I think I could just use a minute alone.” Betty said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

“Loud and clear. Call me then, if you need anything and don’t forget to eat.”

“Alright.” Betty agreed and she waited for the footsteps to recede before falling back on her bed. She rubbed a hand over her face, before burying her head in a pillow. She fell asleep quickly but woke up even quicker.

She lifted her head, hearing a thud from her window. Betty slowly stood up, taking in the lower light. It looked like just before sunset outside, she noticed as she pulled the curtains aside to peak out of her window. She looked down and was met with very familiar eyes.

Betty sighed, braced herself, and opened the window. She stuck her head out and smiled. “Hey there.”

Archie smiled back up at her, and that was enough.

_ and maybe he was _

“We haven’t talked about it.” Betty said and she was met with three glaringly unimpressed stares. “What?”

“Oh come on, Betty. Veronica’s given you her blessing, I’ve been waiting literal years, and even Jughead is growing impatient.” Kevin said, leaning his elbows forward on the table. Betty did her best to not roll her eyes.

“It’s not that simple. What if he doesn’t feel the same?” Betty asked, and Jughead turned back towards his burger with a frustrated huff while Veronica just shook her head.

“Try asking him to the dance.” Kevin suggested and Betty quickly began to shake her head but Veronica thrust a bouquet of flowers into her arms and Jughead pushed her into the middle of the school yard. 

Betty nearly bumped right into Archie and then promptly froze. Betty thrust the bouquet in front of her face, pretending that she didn’t exist.

“Betty?” Archie said, tentative as he pushed the bouquet away from her face. Betty opened her mouth and closed it. Then she repeated that same action a number of times.

“Uh, I don’t want to be too forward.” Betty said, thrusting the bouquet towards Archie, practically throwing it into his arms. “Here, take this.”

Archie took the flowers and eyed Betty as if she had grown a second head. But he still managed to retain the affection he usually regarded her with. 

“But, if you don’t mind, would you like to go to the dance with me?” Betty said, and it all came out so fast that she wasn’t sure that Archie would understand what she had said and Betty didn’t have the heart to ask a second time.

“Of course. Oh Betty, I was beginning to think you would never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dang this was cute, should i continue it? drop a comment and help keep my soul alive.


	2. Archie's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _betty was the first, and only, girl to make archie feel truly nervous. she took his breath away._

_ betty was the first, and only, girl to make archie feel truly nervous. she took his breath away. _

Archie was nervous, and he could feel it bubbling underneath his skin like an itch that was tough to scratch.

It was an odd feeling, if only because he never associated nerves with Betty Cooper. Betty always felt like home to him, someone he could rely on. She felt safe, and warm. Sure, she had this tendency of setting off butterflies in his stomach but he was never nervous when he had to see her.

But now, standing in front of the Cooper’s home, he was undoubtedly nervous. Archie clenched his fingers around the bouquet of roses he had brought for Betty. He lifted his hand, hesitating before knocking because, yes they were best friends, but this was something new for both of them and Archie didn’t know exactly what it meant but he knew that it was special. And he couldn’t mess it up.

Archie finally knocked on the door, suddenly wondering if roses were the right choice. He didn’t have long to think about it though because all his thoughts flew right out the window when the door swung open.

Archie had gotten dressed up. It was just the spring dance, one of the more laid-back dances their school hosted but Archie had still gotten dressed up in a suit. He wanted to look nice, and maybe was secretly aiming to impress.

But one look at Betty and Archie could barely think. Betty was always beautiful, because of course she was, and Archie didn’t really try to think about it before because he never wanted to push away their perfect friendship. But now that Archie could really think about it, he was overwhelmed.

Betty was wearing some light makeup that helped accentuate her features without overpowering them. Her hair was down around her shoulders, and that was enough to take Archie’s breath away without the pink off-the-shoulder dress. She looked like a dream.

“I-wow-,” Archie shook his head, at a loss for words. He scrambled to get his thoughts together. He was sure he was beginning to look like a fish with his gaping mouth. Archie snapped his jaw shut and thrust the bouquet of roses towards Betty, a lot like how Betty had when she had asked him to the dance.

“Are you speechless?” Betty asked with a breathless laugh as she took the bouquet out of his hands. She bit her lip and shook her head, looking down at the flowers with an easy smile. “Thank you for these.”

“Yeah, no, um, problem,” Archie stuttered out and Betty looked delightfully amused by the whole situation.

“You look really nice,” Betty offered, her cheeks turning a rosy shade of pink that complemented her complexion. Archie couldn’t stop staring if he tried.

“And you look-just, wow,” Archie responded and Betty laughed again, leaning forward to tug on Archie’s arm and pull him into her house. Archie followed her lead easily.

“You really know how to charm a girl,” Betty said, poking some fun at Archie who simply shrugged in response. He couldn’t think of any word that could completely capture how perfect Betty was in his eyes. “Is this how you’re gonna be all night?”

“Maybe,” Archie responded, and he couldn’t help the smile that washed over him. 

“Well, alright, but I really like talking to you, so get a grip,” Betty said, but Archie could tell she was pleased by the way she couldn’t keep a smile off her face.

“There you are! I’m going to need lots of pictures,” Mrs. Cooper said walking up to the front door. Betty immediately rolled her eyes at that but they obliged. Betty stuck her tongue out at the camera for half of the pictures and Archie was staring at Betty for the other half but they eventually made it out of the door.

“You sure you wanna walk?” Archie asked, eyes flickering down to Betty’s heels. They weren’t too tall but Archie knew they couldn’t be comfortable.

“Hey, we always walk, we can’t break tradition now,” Betty said, nudging his shoulder with her own. It was such a familiar, comforting gesture that Archie couldn’t help but smile.

Before, whenever Archie would let himself think about Betty as something other than a friend, he always thought about how it could ruin them. How awkward it might be if things went wrong, or how wrong their relationship might feel. 

But now, walking with Betty to the dance, their conversations flowed freely and although Archie sensed a change, the important things stayed the same. Betty was still Betty. And Archie was still Archie.

“You’re right but let me know if you get tired, you can always ride piggyback,” Archie offered half-jokingly, patting his shoulder with a grin when Betty made a face at him.

“Oh yeah, real romantic Arch-” Betty began, and Archie cut her off by picking her up off her feet with a hand underneath her knees. Betty took in sharp intake of breath, resting a hand against Archie’s chest for balance as he held her against him in a bridal carry.

“Am I your knight in shining armor yet?” Archie asked, spinning them around once for good measure, finding an inordinate amount of joy in the squeal that fell from Betty’s lips.

“My hero,” Betty said, clasping her hands together and pretending to swoon. Archie laughed at that, before carefully placing Betty back down on steady ground.

They walked the rest of the way talking about their family drama, the latest developments at school, the newest films coming out, and just about anything else.

The whole time Archie couldn’t stop thinking about how lucky he was having Betty Cooper in his life.

And they made it to the dance, breathless from both running and laughing because Betty had taken him up on his challenge of who could get to the gym first. They had raced down the halls, Betty skidding more than once in her heels while Archie had tripped in his dress shoes.

There was an easiness to it that Archie hadn’t expected. The way they fit together, comfortably, both knowing their place. Archie couldn’t fathom why he had ever thought it would change.

“Yeah, okay, you win,” Archie conceded, his hands finding his hips while he took in big gulps of breath. 

Betty grinned at that, fiddling with a strand of her hair that had fallen across her forehead in their mad dash to the dance. “I’m never letting you live down that tragic fall, by the way. I almost fell over when I looked back and saw you on the ground.”

“Hey, lovebirds, why do you two look so out of breath?” Archie turned around to see Veronica walking towards them, she looked dazzling in red. “Actually, don’t answer that.”

Archie greeted her with a smile, and Betty walked up to give her a hug. 

“It’s definitely not what you think,” Betty said with a laugh, pulling away from Veronica just as Jughead walked up.

“How nice of you to ditch your date,” Jughead said to Veronica half-joking and with a lopsided smile. He waved at Betty and Archie. 

“Whoa, what’s going on here?” Betty asked, and Archie couldn’t help but laugh at how Jughead scrunched up his face and Veronica looked at Betty with something akin to horror in her eyes.

“We’re going as friends, oh my god,” Veronica answered with wide eyes.

“Sure, sure. We’ll give you two time to figure that out.” Archie said, keeping the joke going. He grabbed Betty’s arm and led her into the dance. “See you in there!”

Betty laughed as they walked into the gym. It looked almost unrecognizable, there were streamers hung up everywhere and colorful lights filling the space and giving it a different feeling. People were mingling and dancing while a steady beat of music filled the air and it was like the whole gym was alive in a way it had never been.

Archie tugged on Betty’s hand, drawing her closer as he looked around. He turned to look at her, and realized her gaze was already on him. Archie’s breath left him in under a second. The lights shone brightly on Betty’s face.

“Care to dance?” Archie asked. Betty nodded, and she squeezed Archie’s hand as he pulled her close. It wasn’t weird, surprisingly, it felt just right. A sweet, slow song began and Archie let his hands rest on Betty’s waist as they swayed.

“You know, I’m not much of a dancer,” Betty admitted, quietly, maybe because of the stillness in the air or the calm atmosphere. Or maybe just because it was a secret omission meant for Archie’s ears only, “but this is fun.” 

Archie smiled down at Betty. “I think I’d like doing anything as long as I got to do it with you,” Archie answered, twirling Betty around before drawing her closer, so they were pressed together. It was like finding his missing piece.

Betty blushed, raising her arms to wrap them around his neck. She tilted her head to the side. “That was sorta sappy, Andrews. You really like me, huh?”

Archie shook his head, casting his eyes downward for a moment before meeting Betty’s gentle stare. “You have no idea.”

His heart beat with hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADE THE ARCHIE POV IM SLOWLY MAKING IT OUT OF MY FUNK. alsoooo should i continue this, and go back to betty POV and fInAlLy give them their first kiss? or do y'all like archie better? comment down below and let me know


End file.
